1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vapor deposition source and a vapor deposition apparatus having the same, and more particularly to a vapor deposition source including a housing, a crucible and a nozzle portion mounted in the housing, and a vapor deposition apparatus having the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, vapor deposition apparatuses are used to deposit a thin film on various kinds of electronic components, and more particularly to form a thin film on semiconductor devices and display devices, such as liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays.
Organic light emitting displays inject electrons and holes from an electron injection cathode and a hole injection anode, respectively, into an emitting layer, the injected electrons and holes being combined with each other to generate exiton. When the exiton changes from an excited state to a ground state, the organic light emitting displays emit light.
In order to increase the luminous efficiency of an organic light emitting display, electrons and holes should be more easily transported into an emitting layer. To perform this operation, an electron transfer layer (ETL) can be arranged between an electron injection cathode and an organic emission layer, and a hole transfer layer can be disposed between a hole injection anode and the organic emission layer.
Furthermore, a hole injection layer (HIL) may be arranged between the hole injection anode and the hole transfer layer, and an electron injection layer (EIL) may be arranged between the electron injection cathode and the electron transfer layer (ETL).
Typical methods of forming a thin film on a substrate include evaporation, physical vapor deposition (PVD) such as ion-plating and sputtering, and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) using gas reaction. Among them, evaporation is widely used to form a thin film, such a metal film, on the organic light emitting display. An indirect heating type (induction heating type) vapor deposition source has been used as a vapor deposition source of the evaporation. In the indirect heating type (induction heating type) vapor deposition source, a device for heating deposition materials in a crucible to a predetermined temperature (approximately 1200° C. in the case of Al) is required. The heating device includes a heater for heating the crucible, and a nozzle portion for injecting deposition materials discharged from the heated crucible into a substrate. In addition, a plurality of adiabatic materials is disposed over the entirety of the vapor deposition source in order to prevent heat of high temperature created by the heater from being discharged to the exterior of the vapor deposition source.
However, in the construction of the vapor deposition source, a crucible and a heater for heating the crucible are disposed at one defined space, and the nozzle portion is disposed at another defined space so as to pass through the crucible. Adiabatic materials for blocking heat are formed not only at the crucible and the nozzle, but also at a portion connecting the crucible and the nozzle portion.
This causes the volume of the vapor deposition source to be increased. Because adiabatic materials should be installed at a large vapor deposition source, installation cost of the adiabatic materials is also increased. Moreover, a conveyer for conveying the vapor deposition source requires high power.